Reproches et amour
by the turtles
Summary: Un juge voit défiler dans son tribunal deux personnes qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.


**Reproches et amour.**

Aujourd'hui, 24 Avril 2009, était une date que le juge n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Devant lui, dans sa salle de tribunal, se tenait deux personnes dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie. De toute sa carrière, c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une telle situation.  
De tous les cas de divorce dont il avait eu la charge, celui-ci était de loin le plus animé ... et le plus exaspérant. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il se trouvait en leur compagnie et la procédure engagée n'avait toujours pas avancée.

Les deux jeunes gens assis en face de lui paraissait vouloir régler leur compte ici et maintenant. L'homme avait la trentaine, les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts. Sa femme, quant à elle, était un peu plus jeune, ses cheveux étaient bruns bouclés et ses yeux marrons. Justement cette dernière était en train de parler ou plutôt de crier.

- **Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre dés que je te réveille le matin !** lança Ziva.

- **C'est peut être parce que tu le fais en me versant un verre rempli d'eau froide sur la tête !** répliqua l'italien.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Je n'aurais pas besoin d'avoir recours à cette méthode si tu te levais sans faire d'histoire ... et à l'heure.**

Tony ouvrit grand la bouche et riposta :

- **Mais justement, si je me permets de me réveiller plus tard c'est parce que je sais que ce sois disant retard que je prends on le rattrape juste après.**

- **Ah oui et comment ?**

- **Avec ta conduite voyons, comme si ce n'était pas évident !**

- **Et que reproches-tu à ma conduite ?**

- **Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu es un véritable danger, dès que tu es derrière un volant tu manques d'envoyer tout le monde à la morgue, aussi bien les occupants de la voiture, les autres conducteurs que les piétons. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de pauvres petites mamies que j'ai vu s'accrocher à leur canne, les jambes tremblantes et passant à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Et ces pauvres chiens, ils fuient dès qu'ils entendent les pneus de la voiture crisser. Trente minutes, c'est la durée normal du trajet de la maison jusqu'au NCIS ; avec toi on ne met que treize minutes tu te rends compte, treize minutes à l'heure de pointe**, finit-il de déclarer sous le regard horrifié du juge qui, à présent, regardait la jeune femme stupéfait.

Alors que Ziva allait répliquer, la voix de ce dernier retentit ne supportant plus leurs plaintes :

- **Mr et Mme Dinozzo, je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu approprié pour ...**

- **Oh vous ce n'est pas le moment hein !** le coupa sèchement Ziva. Puis elle se tourna vers Tony. **Si je conduis aussi vite c'est pour ne pas entendre tes stupides références aux films dés que tu croises une personne, une affiche publicitaire, un nom de restaurant et encore j'en passe !**

- **Mais tu es trop folle ma pauvre fille, tu n'as pas l'impression d'amplifier ton délire !**

- **Quoi ?! Je l'ai peut être rêvé aussi celle que tu as faites lorsque nous sommes passés devant l'hôtel de ville pour nous rendre ici. Il n'a même pas fallut attendre plus de deux secondes pour avoir une remarque. « Non mais regarde ce type là-bas, il se prend pour Robert De Niro dans Les Incorruptibles, un film réalisé par Brian de Palma en 1987. L'histoire se déroule en 1931 à Chicago alors que la ville est en pleine prohibition et que ... ». Heureusement que l'on arrivait pour que tu arrêtes sinon en ce moment tu serais encore en train d'en parler.**

- **Mais moi au moins je sais de quoi je parle. Ce n'est pas comme toi qui nous sort des expressions à tout bout de champs et qui n'ont ni queue ni tête.**

- **Je peux savoir pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça que je me trompe dans vos stupides expressions américaines**, demanda Ziva agacée.

La réponse de Tony ne se fit pas attendre :

- **Car j'en ai marre de toujours devoir te reprendre. Je ne fais que ça à longueur de journée.**

Ziva le regarda offusquée par sa réponse et répondit sur la défensive :

- **Mais moi contrairement à toi je parle neuf langues !**

- **C'est vrai oui, mais il y a quand même des limites. Même un enfant de huit ans sait que l'on ne dit pas « être à côté de ses orteils » mais « à côté de ses pompes ».**

- **Oh c'est bon hein, arrêtes de monter sur tes grands chameaux tu veux ! Ce n'est pas parce que ...**

- **Ah tu vois**, s'écria t-il triomphant, **tu viens encore de te tromper. La bonne expression est « monter sur tes grands chevaux ». Où as-tu été la chercher celle-là encore ?**

- **Peu importe, c'est la même chose. Ce sont tous les deux des animaux.**

Alors que Tony allait répliquer, il fut interrompu par des rires provenant du juge. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu se retenir à la suite de leurs dernières paroles échangées.

- **Oh excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher**, déclara t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Bon écoutez, je ne suis pas là pour entendre vos « chamailleries » car oui j'appelle ça des chamailleries. Vous ne faîtes que vous critiquer mais c'est sur des détails, des broutilles. C'est un psychologue que vous auriez dû aller voir et non venir ici pour divorcer !**

- **Non, nous ne nous supportons plus !** répliqua Ziva accompagnée d'un hochement négatif de la tête.

Cependant le juge fit abstraction de sa réponse, ne pouvant retenir le fou rire qui le gagnait de nouveau en se remémorant leur dernier échange.

- **Mais au faite, elle déforme souvent les expressions ?** demanda t-il en s'adressant à l'italien, ne se souciant pas du regard meurtrier que lui adressait la jeune femme.

- **Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu !**

- **En effet, vous n'avez rien vu. Tony est un vrai gamin immature dans la vie**, annonça vite l'israélienne, empêchant ainsi « son mari » de continuer la discussion sur elle.

- **Développé s'il vous plait**, demanda le juge impatient de découvrir d'autres indiscrétions de leur vie toutes aussi passionnantes que les précédentes.

Ziva ne se fit pas prier pour tout déballer :

- **Et bien voyez-vous, il fait constamment des blagues, pas forcément drôle en plus, à notre autre partenaire. Par exemple, il enduit son clavier d'ordinateur de colle glu et donc lorsqu'il commence à taper il se retrouve collé à celui-ci et ne peut plus rien faire. Et je ne parle même pas de tous ses surnoms ridicules qu'il lui donne « McGuignol », « McGoogle » ou encore « Roi des elfes »**, énonça-t-elle. **Tony a aussi la fâcheuse manie de l'embêter sur sa vie sentimentale.**

- **Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si aucune fille ne veut de lui et qu'il n'a encore jamais eu de relation**, l'interrompu Tony d'une voix outrée.

Ziva lui lança un regard lui signifiant de se taire et continua :

- **Il faut toujours qu'il embête le monde. Au boulot, on a l'impression d'avoir un gamin de 4 ans en face de nous et encore je suis sûre qu'un enfant de cet âge se comporterait mieux. Et puis il ne cesse de jouer à ses jeux idiots sur son portable et son PC.**

- **Mes jeux au moins sont sans danger et me permettre de me détendre. Ce n'est pas comme toi qui ne t'amuse jamais et qui menace toutes personnes croisant ta route simplement parce que tu es sur les nerfs et que tu ne sais pas te contrôler**, répliqua l'italien.

- **Je sais parfaitement me contrôler sinon tu serais déjà mort Tony !** dit Ziva d'une voix énervée.

- **Ah oui ! Et tu l'aurais fait comment ? Avec ton couteau ou bien tes deux armes que tu portes constamment sur toi ? Mais nan, voyons, que suis-je bête, tu utiliserais une de tes techniques folles du Mossad. Un trombone peut être ? Et tu choisirais surement la onzième manières sur les dix-huit que tu connais ?**

Ne souhaitant pas vérifier les dire de l'italien, le juge retira aussi discrètement que possible le trombone se trouvant sur leur dossier. Il ne voulait certainement pas que cette audience se termine par une inculpation pour meurtre.

- **Tu sais qu'après Gibbs, tu es la deuxième personne que tout le monde craint le plus. Personne n'ose t'approcher avec ton caractère impulsif et les regards assassins que tu lances dès qu'une chose ne te plait pas !** continua-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses reproches, il s'arrêta net et fixa intensément sa compagne ; la laissant ainsi dans l'attente et sur les nerfs une fois de plus.

- **Que se passe-t-il encore ?** demanda-t-elle, l'impatience se faisant ressentir dans sa voix.

- **Rien du tout... . Enfin si, je viens de réaliser quelque chose**, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

- **Et peut-on savoir ce que ton merveilleux cerveau vient de comprendre ?** lança l'israélienne sarcastique.

Tony parut hésiter avant de lui répondre :

- **Ce sont tous tes petits défauts qui font que tu es unique et que je t'aime.**

Cette révélation déstabilisa l'agent du Mossad, qui préféra se rasseoir.

- **Tu te sens bien Tony ?** le questionna-t-elle, incrédule.

- **Oui, bien sûr que oui.**

- **Te rends-tu vraiment compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?**

- **Oui je réalise parfaitement. Tu as beau avoir un caractère de ninja déjanté, c'est ça qui a fait que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je ne veux pas que ça change. Un jour tu m'as demandé si je croyais aux âmes sœur et je vais te répondre que oui j'y crois et je peux t'assurer avec certitude que c'est toi. Le plus désolant c'est qu'il a fallu qu'on soit en instance de divorce pour que je m'en rende compte.**

Ziva ne savait plus quoi dire tellement elle était perplexe. Elle chercha dans les yeux de l'italien une trace d'un quelconque mensonge mais dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il disait la vérité. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle s'approcha de Tony et lui dit d'une voix tendre :

- **Tony, je ne veux plus qu'on divorce.**

- **Moi non plus**, déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Tu sais, tu as raison, moi aussi je t'aime comme tu es. Ce sont toutes ces choses que j'ai cité précédemment qui m'ont séduite en toi et je ne les changerais pour rien au monde.**

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Leurs corps étaient maintenant proches, vraiment très proches et alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser la voix du juge retentit, les interrompant :

- **Alors là, je dis bravo ! Depuis le début vous ne faîtes que de vous critiquer et maintenant vous ne souhaitez plus divorcer. Je ne comprends plus rien mais tout ce que je sais c'est que vous m'avez fait perdre un après midi entier.**

Les deux agents se regardèrent et sourirent face à la remarque du juge. Ziva, voulant se jouer encore un peu de lui, commença à prendre la parole :

- **Et bien en fait c'est tout simple voyez-vous. Lorsque nous avons franchit la porte de cette salle et bien nous...**

- **Stop**, s'écria le juge. **Je ne veux plus vous entendre vous m'avait bien comprit. Ça fait quatre heures que je vous supporte, quatre longues et pénibles heures et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien du tout**, s'emporta t-il. **Maintenant sortez d'ici, je ne veux plus vous revoir, jamais !**

Répondant à sa demande, Tony et Ziva sortirent donc de la salle, main dans la main, plus amoureux que jamais.


End file.
